parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Autism King 2 (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia Style)
TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's movie spoof of The Lion King Cast *Adult Simba - Eric (The Little Mermaid) *Adult Nala - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Timon and Pumbaa as Themselves with The Eds (Ed, Edd n Eddy) as extras *Mufasa - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Sarabi - Linda/Mom (Phineas and Ferb) *Rafiki - Marlin (The Sword and The Stone) *Zazu - Bartok (Anastasia/Bartok the Magnificent) *Sarafina - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav troopervoices.zip *i00s102z.wav troopervoices2.zip *i00s130z.wav *i00s131z.wav *i00s127z.wav *i00s129z.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump02.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswg3.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabrswg2.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit3.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit03.wav *Hit02.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg7.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp *SlowSabr.wav *Swing02.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *Swing01.wav *lasrhit4.wav *lasrhit3.wav *SaberOn.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *Saberblk.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *blaster.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 better_saber_sounds.zip *cb_ls_powerup.wav *cb_ls_hithard1.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *blaster.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav (on http://www.galaxyfaraway.com/gfa/1998/12/star-wars-sounds-archive/) *Lazer.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Trivia *Eric will carry his light blue lightsaber that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, and since he will pick up another lightsaber, his other lightsaber will be light green and will carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 throughout the entire movie. *Ariel will carry a light blue lightsaber that will carry the cb_ls_powerup.wav, sabrhum.wav, and cb_ls_powerdown.wav sound effects, and since she will pick up another lightsaber, her other lightsaber will be light blue and will carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 throughout the entire movie. throughout the entire movie. *Witch Hazel will carry a red lightsaber, that will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, sabrhum.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects. Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:Toonmbia